This application relates to novel compositions of matter, particularly to alkanolamino functional siloxanes. These new compositions of matter have utility in altering the surface tension of water.
The compositions of the invention have a structure selected from the group of general formulas consisting of: ##STR2## wherein x represents an integer of from 1 to 100; y represents an integer of from 1 to 10; R.sup.1 represents a lower alkyl group; and M is an alkanolamino group. More specifically, M represents a substituent selected from the group consisting of: EQU --(CH.sub.2).sub.a N(R.sup.2)--(CH.sub.2).sub.b OR.sup.3 ; and(c) EQU --(CH.sub.2).sub.a N.sup.+ (R.sup.2)(R.sup.4)--(CH.sub.2).sub.b OR.sup.3 Z.sup.- (d)
U.S. Pat. No. 3,389,160 to Reid discloses alkylamino organosilicon compounds useful as corrosion inhibitors for aqueous systems. The organosilicon material in Reid has an alkylamino substituent with the structure: EQU --CH.sub.2 HR'CHOHCH.sub.2 NR.sub.2 (R"X).sub.a.
This structure differs from that of substituent M in the present invention particularly in regard to the presence of an alcohol group on the alkyl chain of the Reid material and the also absence of an ether linkage as found in the present invention.